


Bertie's Teddy

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [6]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has gone on a trip for business... and brought home yet another stuffed animal for a baby that's not even born yet. Anne is a bit exasperated, until she sees it. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertie's Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> During the pregnancy whenever Tim goes out for business he’ll sometimes come back with an adorable stuffed toy for the baby- whether it be a teddy bear, a little horse or unicorn, random sea creatures, etc. Anne thinks it’s absolutely adorable at first, but eventually it gets to a point where he needs to stop because the dang crib is gonna overflow! But one day he runs across a little bear with a crown and it’s wearing a shirt with an anchor on it and he can’t pass it up.

"Timothy, what did I tell you! He’s not even out of the womb yet and he’s spoiled rotten," Anne said as she continued to read her book.

"Come on Annie, please just look at this one; you’ll love it," Tim pleaded as he pulled the teddy out of the bag.

Anne sighed and placed her book aside, looking up to see Tim standing there with what might be the cutest teddy money could buy. The bear wore a striped shirt with an anchor design and a little crown on one ear.

Tim couldn’t help the wide smile on his face as he watched her reaction, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth as the other lay on her stomach.

"Told you you’d love it," he said as he took a seat beside her on the library sofa.

Anne shook her head yes while taking hold of the toy to inspect it further. She really did love it, it was perfect. The little bear summed up what they were- a sailor and his Princess.

"I’m sure he’ll love it too," Anne said with a smile, a tear suddenly streaking down her face _(ugh! hormones!)._

Tim brushed the tear away with his thumb as he brought her in for a kiss, “I know he’ll love it.”

Their hands rested atop her stomach, both feeling a series of light kicks- yes, he was definitely happy about daddy’s gift.


End file.
